doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Susana Ballesteros
Madrid, España |familiares = Gerardo Prat (esposo) |nacionalidad = Española |ingreso_doblaje = Años 2000 |medios = Violinista clasico |pais = Los Ángeles, E.E.U.U. |pais_interprete = Los Ángeles, E.E.U.U. |estado = Activa |demo1 = BHPaigeSinclair.ogg |demo2 = SusanaBallesterosDemoBertie.ogg }}thumb|229px|right|Susana Ballesteros at the SAG Awards 2016. Red carpet. thumb|right|230 px Susana Ballesteros es actriz de doblaje y cantante en Los Ángeles, California. Trabaja sobre todo en películas y series de animación (Ferdinand, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Strawberry Shortcake...). Ha participado en el doblaje de películas y series de televisión como: Jackie, Anna Karenina, Flaked, Bojack Horseman, Criadas y Malvadas (Devious Maids), Perdidos (Lost), Anatomía de Grey (Grey's Anatomy), Private Practice, Mujeres desesperadas (Amas de casa desesperadas, Desperate Housewives), Anna Karenina, Tierra Prometida, Brooklyn's Finest, Swing Vote, Tyler Perry's Madea's Big Happy Family, Repo Man, Tinga Tinga Tales, Funny Fruits, CSI: Miami, Tattoo Nightmares, among others. Es también cantante de estudio. Y ha participado en la grabación de temas como "The real music in you" (grabado en español con acento de España) de los famosos cartoons Strawberry Shortcake", "Tinga Tinga Tales" de Disney, así como la voz (canciones y voz) de Honey Sugarman en Bojack Horseman, además de comerciales de televisión. Filmografía Peliculas *Ferdinand - Newscaster (English. original version) *La Catedral del Mar - Francesca / joven Mar (doblaje para la versión en Inglés) *Loving Vincent - Marguerite Gachet (Saoirse Ronan) *Girls Trip - Lisa Cooper (Jada Pinkett Smith) *The Big Sick - Mary (Aidy Bryant) *The Book of Henry - Peter Carpenter (Jacob Tremblay) *Their Finest - Catrin Cole (Gemma Arterton) *Jackie - Nancy Tuckerman (Greta Gerwig) *Before I fall - Voces adicionales *Southside with you - Marian Robinson (Vanessa Bell Calloway) *Divergente la serie: Leal - Zoe (Amy Parrish) *El último cazador de brujas - Chloe (Rose Leslie) - *The Program - Voces Adicionales *The Gift - Voces Adicionales *Victoria's Secret Fashion Show - Lily Aldridge *The Purge - (Trailer) *The Avengers (EPK) - Scarlett Johansson *Admission - Gloria Reuben - *Tierra Prometida - Sue Thomason *Anna Karenina - Kelly Macdonald *Hyde Park on Hudson - Elizabeth Marvel - *Oddball Olivia (Coco Jack Gillies) en *Brooklyn's Finest - Voces adicionales *Private Practice - Voces adicionales *Si no despierto - Voces adicionales *Día de héroes - Voces adicionales *La vida misma (2018) - Isabel (Laia Costa) Series de TV: * Flaked - London (Ruth Kearney) * Jane la virgen - Chloe Leland (Maya Kazan) * Devious Maids - Voces adicionales *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *Esposas desesperadas - Voces adicionales *Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti - Tarta de Fresa / Voces adicionales *Lost - Voces adicionales *Grey's Anatomy - Jerrika Hinton *The Bold and the Beautiful - Voces adicionales Series animadas * Tuca & Bertie - Roberta "Bertie" Songthrush (Ali Wong) * Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Female Mariachi - (Audio original. Episodio: Stump Day) * Los cuentos de Tinga Tinga - Colibrí * BoJack Horseman - Honey Sugarman / Paige Sinclair / Voces adicionales Videojuegos *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege - Hibana *Monster High *Barbie and the DreamHouse *Twisted Hero Enlaces Externos http://www.sucovoiceovers.com Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de voz originales Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en España Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010